This invention relates to dock sections and, in particular, is directed to rigid boat dock sections of substantial span which are floatable or which can be supported by post members.
Floating dock sections and post-supported dock sections are well known as typified by U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,053,216; 3,283,517; 3,329,117 and 3,967,569.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a novel, light-weight dock section which provides a substantial unsupported span suitable for support by spaced flotation units or post members.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel deck section which is simple and inexpensive to construct and which provides a strong and rigid structure flexible in adaptation for use.